Please, don't go
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Franziska recibe una oferta de trabajo que desea rechazar pero Miles Edgeworth no parece querer detenerla, ¿lograra al final marcharse?


**Primero de todo esta fic va enterita dedicada a SheenaRogers, espero que te guste.**

**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney no me pertece ( ojala), es de Capcom , yo solo he usado mi imaginación para escribir esta historia. **

* * *

Por sexta vez en menos de dos minutos, dio una vuelta al té con la cucharita, este ya no humeaba pero no parecía estar interesada en tomárselo pese a que sabía bien que lo necesitaba para calmase, pero el té en esos momentos le hacía acordarse de él y en lo que hacía escasamente menos de una hora que le habían comunicado.

Le habían ofrecido un nuevo trabajo, ser la fiscal jefe de unos de los juzgados más importantes de Berlín.

La oferta era más que generosa, en realidad, era una de esas oportunidades que solo surgen una vez en la vida y que no hay que dejar pasar. Pero no se había alegrado tanto de recibirla como lo hubiese hecho meses antes. Había muchas cosas que perder si aceptaba.

¿Le acompañaría junto a ella? No, el lugar de Miles Edgeworth se encontraba en ninguna fiscalía de Alemania, ella sabia mejor que nadie cuanto había luchado él para llegar a donde había llegado, seria egoísta pedirle que lo dejase todo para irse con ella.

Pero habían pasado tanto juntos…habían luchado y perdido demasiado ya, ¿Por qué esa noticia llegaba justo ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ahora que ya no habían mentiras entre ellos?

Franziska dio un largo suspiro y alzo la mirada para contemplar la lluvia golpetear los cristales de su despacho en un molesto y persistente ruido.

- _Debería ir a verle y anunciárselo _-pensó- _es mejor que se entere por mí que no por otros._

Con la taza de té en la mano salió de su despacho para ir al de él, la puerta estaba cerrada como de costumbre y no le pareció oír a nadie, con suerte no estaría ocupado y podían hablar.

Llamó con suavidad a esta y espero a que la voz de Miles le diese permiso para entrar. Tímidamente, algo raro en ella, se adentró en la estancia.

Allí estaba, Miles Edgeworth con su habitual traje color granate y enfrascado en los informes que otros fiscales a sus ordenes le habrían dejado, estaba tan concentrado que ella tuvo que carraspear para hacerse notar.

Como respuesta al sonido Miles alzo la mirada clavando sus ojos grises en los azules de ella, gesto que la incomodó un poco, normalmente mirarle a los ojos era como mirar al mismísimo demonio, no en vano el resto de la fiscalía le había apodado de ese modo, pero para ella Miles siempre tuvo una mirada agradable y llena de cariño, algo que tardo años en ver.

-Es tarde -observó él- ¿Qué haces aun aquí, liebe?

-Esperarte -mintió ella- llueve y pensé que podríamos volver juntos a casa en tu coche.

-No veo ningún problema en ello pero no sé cuando voy a acabar -replicó él- a algún idiota se le ha ocurrido que era buena idea darme su informe en el último momento.

-Malditos novatos -observo Franziska- nunca aprenden, deberías castigarlos.

-Hablare con ellos pero no creo que debo de imitarte a la hora de rendir cuentas con mis fiscales -le dijo Miles.

-Así te han salido -le dijo ella mortalmente seria- que no te respetan y dejan su trabajo para el último modelo.

-Bueno, liebe -le dijo él- ¿Qué harías tú de estar en mi lugar?

Franziska suspiro, había estado buscando el modo de llevar al conversación hacia lo que tenía que contarle y había sido el propio Miles en su ignorancia quien le había brindado la mejor ocasión.

-De eso quería hablarte -le dijo ella con suavidad dejando la taza en el escritorio de él.

-Algo me decía que no habías venido a verme para ver si podíamos volver juntos -observo él dejando los documentos a un lado- bien, cuéntame lo que necesites, tienes toda mi atención.

-Von Jure ha venido a verme esta mañana -le informo ella- hay un puesto de fiscal jefe en una de las fiscalías de Berlín, quieren que sea yo.

-Espero que no hayas sido tan tonta como para rechazarlo -le dijo él.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, habría esperado que él barajase los pros y contras de esa oferta, no que directamente le estuviese diciendo que la aceptase.

-Pensaba hablarlo contigo primero -le dijo ella- y con Kay.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó él.

-Pues porque Kay es familia -le dijo ella- porque _tú y yo_ estamos juntos, porque no sería capaz de irme sin hablarlo contigo.

-¿Quieres mi opinión? -le preguntó él de nuevo- Acepta, es lo que siempre has soñado y no seré yo quien te impida, no quiero que el día de mañana me guardes rencor por ser el lastre que te aparto de lo que más deseabas.

Franziska frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesta y ofendida por lo que oía.

-¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de echarte en cara una decisión que tomaría yo? -replico ella.

-No puedes pedir a un Von Karma que elija amor sobre carrera profesional -observo él- ¿no es lo que tu padre nos decía siempre?

-No puede creer que ni siquiera luches por esto -replico ella alzando un poco la voz.

-Sabíamos que esto no llevaría a ninguna parte -le dijo Miles con la voz pastosa- es mejor ahora que no después, no sufriremos tanto daño si no nos encariñamos el uno con el otro, es más, no habrá terceras personas que puedan sufrir si lo hacemos ahora.

Eso era más de lo que su paciencia pudo soportar, Franziska se levanto bruscamente del asiento tirando sin querer la taza y haciendo que el té se desparramase por el suelo.

-He sido la estúpida más estúpida de todas las estúpidas al pensar en que te importaría lo suficiente como para impedir que me marche -le dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta, dispuesta a salir.

-Ya ves, no todo es lo que parece -replico él en el momento en que se oía un portazo.

* * *

Durante los días que siguieron a aquella tarde la tensión era algo que se volvió natural en el hogar que Miles compartía con Franziska, tanto que se volvió imposible estar en el mismo cuarto que ambos.

Kay Faraday intento calmar las cosas por ambos bandos, no le gustaba que Franziska se marchase pero asumía quizás si ella no aceptaba quizás se perdería algo importante en su vida. Pero desde luego no aprobó el modo en que Miles le dejo claro que era mejor irse que quedarse.

-Hay modos más amables de decir algo así -le comento ella.

-Es mejor que se vaya creyendo que no deja a nadie que la eche de menos -fue la respuesta de él.

Poco a poco la fecha señala llego, para entonces muchas de las pertenencias de Franziska ya habían sido enviadas a su nuevo hogar, ya solo restaban un par de maletas que ella misma llevaría en el avión.

Franziska había estado esperando durante esos días que Miles de algún modo le demostrase que no debía irse, pero no fue así, él había actuado como si ella no existiese sin tan siquiera dirigirle mirada alguna.

Bien, pues si quería jugar a ese juego infantil no sería ella quien perdiese, no en vano era Franziska Von Karma, la fiscal prodigio.

Se despidió de Kay con un abrazo, la chica intento no llorar pero fue inevitable que se le escapase alguna que otra lágrima, Franziska le prometió que la llamaría todas las semanas y que no le importaría que fuese a verla.

-Mi casa será tu casa -le dijo.

Dicho esto lanzo una mirada a la puerta que resguardaba el despacho de Miles, quien se había encerrado allí en cuanto la hora de que Franziska se marchase al aeropuerto se hubo acercado, Kay había querido entrar a avisarlo pero ella la había detenido, no era necesario tanta formalidad.

Volvió a abrazar a Kay y salió del hogar para subirse al taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto.

En cuando escucho el sonido del taxi que arrancaba Miles salió de su refugio, lucia cansado y algo deprimido, en circunstancias normales o enfrente de Phoenix Wright u otra persona se esforzaría en esconder su estado, pero enfrente de Kay, que era casi su hija adoptiva, no hacía falta hacerlo, ella sabía con solo mirarle como se sentía.

-Siempre te he considerado un hombre muy inteligente -le comento al verle- pero creo que me he equivocado.

-No empieces Kay -replico él.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? -le pregunto ella- Es obvio que ella no quiere irse, tú la has empujado a hacerlo con tu actitud.

Miles resoplo, estaba harto ya de que no le dejasen de decir que de haber querido él Franziska no hubiese aceptado, ¿no podía la gente ocuparse de sus vidas y dejar la de los otros en paz?

-Te repito que es lo mejor -replico él.

-¿Para quién? -le pregunto ella- ¿para ella o para ti? Porque según yo lo veo, ella se va pensando que tu no la quieres y tú te quedas aquí sabiendo que has hecho que te odie. Todo esto es bastante…inmaduro.

-No me digas -murmuro él acariciando la tripa de Pess.

-Pues lo es -replico ella- os habéis pasado años engañándoos mutuamente, ignorando lo que sentíais y cuando por fin sois sinceros el uno con el otro, pasa esto y tú decides que es mejor echarlo todo por tierra y volver al principio, lo único que vas a lograr es que te odie y que al final, se vaya con otro, ¿pero tú crees que sería feliz?

-Merece intentarlo -replico Miles.

-Ella no quiere intentarlo con otro -replico Kay empezando a cantarse- Miles, por favor, ella te quiere a ti y si no te das prisa la perderás para siempre y te quedaras solo, amargado y con miles de gatos.

-No me gustan los gatos -comento él.

-Es un ejemplo -le dijo ella- pero no deja de ser un futuro posible, algo que no sabrás si no coges tu coche y vas a por Franziska. Yo me voy a dar un paseo, cuando vuelva…me gustaría que todo fuese como antes.

Kay se marcho de la sala sin decir nada mas dejando a Miles solo en la casa perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿había hecho lo correcto al echarla de su vida?

No, sabía que no. Sabía que estaba cometiendo el error más grande de su vida, sabía que no quería que ella se fuese y que se sentiría desgraciado si ella llegaba a odiarle durante el resto de sus vidas y terminaba por encontrar la felicidad al lado de otro.

_-No pienso dejar que eso pase_ -pensó saliendo por la puerta de su casa.

* * *

-Los pasajeros del vuelo M1008 con destino a Berlín vayan pasando por la puerta de embarque, por favor mantengan sus billetes y pasaporte en la mano y no pierdan de vista su equipaje de mano -dijo una voz por la megafonía.

Franziska dio suspiro y miro el reloj de la terminal, eran casi las doce y cuarto, en menos de una hora el vuelo salía, y por alguna razón aun le quedaba un pequeño atisbo de esperanza.

-_Oh vamos Franziska -_se dijo a sí misma_- no te engañes a ti misma, no va a venir._

Se levanto del banco, saco el billete y el pasaporte y camino hacia la cola.

Pero alguien la cogió de la mano.

Franziska giro la cabeza y se encontró con Miles quien respiraba con dificultad como si hubiese corrido durante un buen rato.

-Edgeworth…-murmuro ella.

-No te vayas -le dijo él- por favor, no te vayas.

-Creía que no me querías cerca -replico ella.

-Mentía -le explico él- quiero que te quedes a mi lado pero también quiero que triunfes en la vida, no quiero que dentro de unos años recuerdes tu pasado y pienses que echaste a perder la mejor oportunidad que jamás tuviste.

Franziska sonrió levemente.

-Me quedare -le dijo- pero no por ti, pienso demostrarte que soy mejor fiscal de lo que tu llegaras a ser algún día Miles Edgeworth.

Ante eso Miles no puedo evitar soltar una leve y suave risa, esa era la Franziska que conocía.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que este oneshot os haya gustado. Ya sabeis, favs, follows y review son sin recibidas!**

**Y sobretodo, ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
